The present invention relates to plastic blow molded containers having a freestanding, self-supporting base.
It is desirable to provide plastic blow molded containers with a freestanding, self-supporting base which are capable of withstanding internal pressure. It is further desirable to provide such containers with a plurality of unitary legs having lower flat feet separated by curved ribs, and to provide such containers having improved features. Such a base construction is shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,064,080, 5,139,162, 5,287,978, 5,615,790, and 6,019,236. These patents disclose a base construction including a hollow leg, curved ribs, and a central hub construction that has particular utility in withstanding internal pressure such as that generated by carbonated beverages while also having good stability that resists tipping.
It would be desirable to provide such a container having six or more legs while enabling such a container to be readily prepared and with such a container having improved features.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved plastic blow molded container with a freestanding, self-supporting base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved container as aforesaid wherein the base includes a plurality of downwardly projecting legs, with good stability and with improved features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved container as aforesaid with good stability, which maintains its structural rigidity in a simple design and which can be readily prepared on a commercial scale.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide an improved container as aforesaid which has an aesthetically pleasing design and which is cost effective.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.